The Life Cut Short
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: May 22, 2026 a life was lost that made everyone in the Dunham-Bishop Family crumble. Little Ellie Bishop lost a role model, Peter lost someone very close to him but at the same time managed to hold onto someone just as important. Who was lost? AU 3x22


Author's Note: Okay Guys, its the beginning of the Summer Hiatus and you know what that means...reruns, podcasts, DVR, DVD Eps and Fanfic is the only thing that will get us through till the new season in Sepetember. If we don't all die by then, some of you will be going to ComicCon...have fun and take tons of pics for us. Other then that...

Now, in the weeks before the finale I wrote like half a dozen fics that we now know are all AU but I'm sure you'll enjoy them anyways. Here is one I wrote two HOURS after I saw the Finale Trailer. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The Life Cut Short<p>

Spoilers: The Day We Died (Season 3 Finale)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or everyone would remember Peter...I'll solve that soon enough.

A/N: Is AU, was written before the finale...is sad so be warned.

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop looked at the picture on the fridge, his sobs had subsided and he wiped his eyes. He had to be strong for his eight year old daughter, Ellie needed him to not break down.<p>

The funeral was at sunset, he had to get her ready. Peter climbed the stairs of their house and walked to the last room down the hall. He knocked once, opened the door and watched the blond little girl stare at her favorite doll...a gift from Ella when she joined Fringe Division.

"Ellie, you need to get your dress on baby."

She looked at him, "Daddy..." she got up and ran to him. "Why did she go away, didn't she love us?"

Her tears made him break, he never wanted tears in his baby girl's eyes. Before this it was a broke toy he would replace the next day or a scrape that medical would heal within hours...he couldn't replace or fix this, he couldn't bring back the person she lost.

"She loved us very much baby girl, but bad men hurt her when she was trying to save everyone. Come on, get the dress on she bought you...remember she helped pick it out."

* * *

><p>They gathered at Boston Harbor for the funeral, everyone was there. Walter was silent, Astrid held Ellie's hand and Broyles watched. Peter took the torch and lit the coffin ablaze, letting the tethered rope burn and carry the cargo to sea.<p>

"A short life," Peter turned to the crowd. "The only family Agent Dunham had is here today and the other laying in the hospital healing from wounds. When I met this strong, determined agent she blew me away with how well she could talk someone into something. How smart she was and how she followed her hero no matter how much faith was taken away.

"She shall always be part of us and we shall always remember her laughter, her wit and her smile...the ability to face anything without fear. We shall mourn her but go on living so her life goes through us. We shall carry her in future missions so her work goes on. We shall never forget this short life because she never forgot us when we needed help most. To Agent Dunham..."

* * *

><p>Ellie moved forward and took the Fringe Division flag staff from the color guard. Walking over she stood beside her father and yelled.<p>

"FRINGE DIVISION LIVE LONG..."

"FRINGE DIVISION LIVE STRONG! SERVE, PROTECT, STAND TALL!"

* * *

><p>Everyone joined the chant and eventually dispersed after condolences were given. Peter shook hands when his comm badge beeped and he pulled it out to see his wife's face.<p>

"Hey," he hit accept and she smiled. "It's over, Ellie took over the salute on her own."

"The way Ella would want it, she adored Ellie. They said my Cortexiphan levels are back up so I can come home but it's bedrest for a week. My body took on the electric charge and the Cortexiphan obsorbed it but I still have to rest."

Peter nodded, "I'll come get you...I can't explain how it feels to loose Ella but if I lost you...I'm thankful I didn't."

"Let me talk to Ellie."

Peter turned to see Ellie by the water, "Olive Elizabeth come away from the water. Mommy wants to talk to you."

Ellie ran over and took the comm badge, telling Olivia every detail of the ceremony. Peter looked out wondering how he got so lucky with Olivia but lost a second daughter in the process.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed it, I know its cruel of me to kill Ella but as I said...written before the finale. I'll start posting one of my longer ones after May 27 (that's when I get back from my week long camping trip...no computer or electronics...notebooks will help me survive). I have two of those, well three now that I have one tied to the finale that won't be AU till 4x01 airs. I'll post another next week called The Story of How the Universe Ended.


End file.
